


Family secrets

by 9cats6



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Family secrets

Tucker narrating

People think they have me all figured out oh boy they don't know the half of it think you I have a pretty normal life right besides ghost hunting with Danny and Sam and keeping Danny's secret right

Wrong my life is the farthest thing from normal my parents aren't really my parents there especially designed holograms courtesy of technus to take over for my real dad when he can't be there it's not that my dad is neglectful i meant for things he can't go to without causing panic or worse if he were to show up

he's there for me when I need him he's there when I get home but being a little green blob in a mechanical suit makes it kind of hard to hide what you are and going out isn't easy and he can't exactly show up at my school for parent-teacher conferences or normal parent outings without it turning into him hunting Danny or people freak out when they see him or call the GIW or him trying to skin dash again..

that had not been a good day dad found out dash had been bullying me and well it almost ended up being Dash's last in the living world

that And My real dad is trying to murder one of my best friend and turn him into a pelt for his bed that's really creepy by the way and weird but i can't really complain because he does love me and want the best for me he even does things he's not interested in and finds boring he'll never say there boring just to make me happy though i know I'm probably not the son he wanted I'm a lot of a nerd and he's a sportsman no matter how many times he says he's proud of me or that he loves just the way I am I can't help feeling he originally would have preferred a son like dash strong and athletic not a skinny little nerd who can't even pass gym class

And as far as i know I'm the only natural born half ghost in existence when I say that I only mean phantom and plasmius for both created in lab accidents me on the other hand I'm the result of a human and ghost marriage and Union I was born God forbid my friends find out I'm not even sure how I would start that conversation or explain it probably oh hey you know the guy trying to murder you Danny skulker well funny stories his my dad actually and Danny by the way 

And I could have helped you with your ghost Powers because I've had them all my life but I was too scared that you would have hated me or think I was a freak of nature that would not have been a been very fun conversation

and it would have brought up a lot of questions some I'm still not quite ready to deal with especially about my mother Angela Foley she not a subject generally brought up about it's not because she ran out on us or abandoned us or did something wrong

it's because even after 14 years it's still too painful to talk about 14 years ago she died giving birth to me I don't know much I know there were complications that they didn't find out about till she was already in labor even after the doctors told her that only one of use might survive she still chose me for them to save my life if it came down to them only being able to save one of us to save me dad( skulker) once told losing her was like having his core ripped out she was his soulmate and other half but he's forever grateful to have me that I was a miracle 

I've never met my mother's side of the family his side of the family i have there pretty cool i don't know much about my grandparents on my mother's side dad refuses to talk about them or bring them up I know there's some really bad blood between them but back to the topic at hand

I'm Trying to figure out how to tell my two best friends I'm not only a half ghost but I'm also the son of the ghost zone greatest hunter


End file.
